


Your Ocean Eyes

by Sirlancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Gay Shiro, Heroine, Homophobia, Lance can not speak, Langst, Mention of drugs and use of it, Mute Lance (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro has PTSD, Siren Lance (Voltron), Siren!Lance, Slow Burn, both Shiro and Lance are girls, but she is very intelligent, lance is bi, lesbo Shiro, mention of prostitution, mermaid au, mermaid!lance, pining shiro, shance, shangst, she more siren than mermaid, shiro and Keith are siblings, shiro is an recovering addict, the only girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirlancealot/pseuds/Sirlancealot
Summary: Shiro is a heroine addicted, and is force to go to rehab near a beautiful beach. After coming home from work, Shiro finds a mermaid. She doesn’t speak a word though.





	1. Wanting it to end

Shiro laid in the informal bed, and listen to the snores and soft breathing of her two roommates. God she hated it here, this rehab,  force to be here due to her addiction to heroine.

She pulled out her mental arm and glared at it, even if her army friends payed a lot of money for it. She hated it so much, Shiro bit  her lips in disgust and wanted to cry out. But she kept silent. 

The need for heroine was a deep sickening desire in her pit of her stomach. It’s been 3 months since she lived here, and luckily has gotten a decent job. Yet she hates it here so much. No matter how beauty the beach was, she still hated with every bone in her body 

Coming out to her parents must had been the down fall for her. The starting point of her living hell on earth. She remembers their words that they spoke to her. “ _My daughter will not be a disgusting lesbian!”_ Her father would have shouted at her. The tears coming down from her mother’s eyes with so much disgust painted on her face. “ _She’s not even my daughter.”_ Putting more knifes into her broken heart. 

God, what was she thinking when she decided joined the army. Hoping she’ll at least make her parents proud and change their minds with their words and thoughts about her. Every parent should be proud of their child joining the military even though they were gay. 

Biggest mistake she made, yes it may have been the two years of being the best in the army. But after the bomb, and losing her arm and so many scars on her body and one in the middle of her face. She was honorably discharged from the service due to being unable to serve again due to her disability. And that was a reminder of her stupidity of trying to get her love from her parents back. 

The pain meds is what started the addiction, she kept asking the doctors for more pain meds. And they listen to her, feeling sorry for her. Even though they seen this almost hundreds of times. But after she was discharged from the hospital with a new metal arm. Shiro wanted nothing but to rip the arm right off. It made her feel disgusting. But she forget about it once she gets more pain meds. She wanted more pain meds, no it was a need for it.

When in her old town, she met an old friend who took some pity in her and maybe had sex but that old friend also introduced her to the most addicting drug. 

Heroine

The high was the best thing Shiro has ever felt, every day, after ever high. She inject more into her system, breathing in relief of the high. It made her forget all the horrible shit that happened to her. She would  prostitute herself for more heroine and didn’t care for the consequence that’ll plague her. 

Her younger brother Keith found her, almost dead. Left for dead, to be honest. Naked and a needle still attached to her arm when she almost had overdose. And Keith force her to go to rehab, and she hated him for it ever since. 

Shiro sat and stared at the two sleeping girls. It’s better if she started her chores and get ready for work. She looked at the calendar to see if she had any today, none, thank God. She just wanted to be left alone but work still grabbed a hold of her. 

Shiro yawned and walked down stairs to see Hunk cooking. “Do you need help with anything?” Shiro said walking forward to Hunk. The young man looked over to her and smiled softly at her. “Nah I’m almost done anyway. Are you fine with fried eggs?”

 Shiro nodded softly and sheepish as walked backed to the table sighing as she sat down  on the table chair, than he hears the groaning of Pidge as she walks out with her hair in a mess. “Hey there sunshine, how yea feeling?” Hunk asked with a grin, Pidge gave him her normal ‘don’t talk to me until I have my coffee’. Shiro just rolled her eyes with a smile. Finding their friendship adorable. 

“Here yea go ladies.” Grinned Hunk as he placed the plates full of eggs and bacon with a smile on it. “Why did you put a smile on it?” Allura said as she sat down with a gentle smile on her face. Hunk just grinned, “points.” He simply said, oh yea if you do chores and be nice you get points. Both Allura and Hunk had the most points in the house rehab. Shiro was more in the middle and honestly Pidge had none whatsoever. Pidge didn't care and just wanted to be on her computer. But Alfor forced her to do some things in order to her computer time 

Shiro tired and mindlessly ate her eggs as she heard the three complain about work, how they missed families and friends. Stuff like that, Shiro never really talked during the table or eating time. It wasn't her style, not anymore at least. She didn’t enjoy talking about those kind of things.

Shiro walked to sink and washed her plate, than put the shiny white plate into the washer. And headed upstairs to her room, to get dress for work. Starting her day in hell again and again. 

Than she stopped as she stared at herself.

Disgusting

Full of scars head to toe, with a disgusting metal arm attached to her forever until the day she dies. She wished it would come sooner. Just dump her into the walked and met her drown away. Get eaten by a shark or something. 

* * *

 

Shiro than found herself force to listen to a customer complain how her order of coffee wasn’t right.  Saying she asked for no cream in it. Which she didn’t make, the guy working with her made it. She just told the woman how sorry she was and was forced to make her a free coffee. Shiro wanted to smash her in head into the wall. 

 

God she hated these days, she wished she could forget everything with a needle. But instead, she bought a brownie and ate for her lunch. She looked at the clock hoping it was time to leave already. 

 

8:29 pm

 

Oh, thank God. Time passed so much, she couldn’t help but smile knowing that she could take those vacations days off now. Maybe even quit too while she was at it. Get a better job at the aquarium, she liked fish. 

Shiro packed her things and left one the hellhole that was called Starbucks. She paused as she looked at the the beach, it was always beautiful at night. Honestly the best thing about being in rehab. But not enough for her and want her to stay here for a while. Shiro walked over to the ocean, smelling the sea salt water, hearing it splash the sands and rocks.

Than she heard it, a whimper, a cry but it sounded like a whale but also human. Shiro looked around and saw a something covered in a nets.

 

Shiro gaped as she walked over to the whimpers. The thing wiggled in the nets crying out. 

A large pale blue and ocean blue fish tail could be seen poking out of the net. Shiro than pulled out her pocket knife from work and started cutting the net. The whimpers got louder and she heard panting. This was creeping her out, she wanted to get out of there quickly but her compassion got the best of her. As she pulled the net out of the way to see the creature. Her stormy eyes widen in awe.

There laid a beautiful woman, with long wavy dark chocolate hair and caramel skin. She had ear fins. Fish scales on her large breast covering her nipples that seem to be attached to her skin. She was bleeding head to toe- well head to tail. They looked like gun shot wounds. Her face had a lines on that touched the bottom of her eye and end on her chin, but it made some type of arrow on the cheek. Than she knew that the tail was connected to her. The beautiful woman opened her eyes, her eyes were the most beautiful eyes she seen. They were like the ocean itself as if she was a angel of the sea or even a goddess of the ocean.

She than knew what she was seeing was a real mermaid.


	2. A beautiful mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro becames more curious for this mermaid

Shiro screamed and fell onto her butt, the mermaid screamed like a whale. She flipped over her belly and tried her best to crawl her way to the ocean. The blood drowned into the sand as she whimpered out in pain. Shiro than fell silent as she watched the siren force herself to crawl with tears coming down her eyes.

Guilt and sympathy started to rise in Shiro’s heart for this very beautiful creature. Shiro sigh as she force herself up as she watched the gorgeous creature slowly and in pain, crawl away from her.

Shiro picked up the mermaid, and she or so she thinks it is, the siren cried out in pain and in fear. Shiro must have touched a sensitive wound. She even started hitting Shiro, it kinda pissed her off but Shiro had to keep her cool. 

“Stop it!! I’m trying to help you!”

The mermaid closed her eyes trying or better words hoping to make Shiro let go. The siren must have been scared of her. Shiro kinda felt bad, for her. She wondered what could even freak her out even to start hitting her. Was the siren scared of humans?

Shiro walked into the cool water, than the mermaid silence. The siren looked at Shiro with fear and confusion. Shiro looked over to her and noticed that the woman had no black pupils, but a dark pale blue that was the pupil. Odd really. She also stared back at Shiro intently, but the fear in her eyes never left.

The cool water touched Shiro’s chest, than she let the beauty go. She stared at Shiro with so much surprise in her eyes. Shiro just looked back at her, noticing more of her beauty. She was maybe in her early 20s. Shiro was only in her early 30s. 30 actually. 

“Aren’t you leaving?” It kinda amazed her that the mermaid didn’t swim away so fast once she let go. She made a big fuss as if she would when she was carrying to the water. 

The beauty just stared at her, and swim back slowly away from her. She notices that the siren’s eyes studied her. It kinda made her uncomfortable, at the same time feel save. As if she wouldn’t attack her. 

Than the mermaid swim away from the recovering drug addicted. Shiro just waved awkwardly a good bye, knowing the beauty didn’t see it.

“God I shouldn’t have ate the brownies..” she mumbled, hoping those brownies had weed in them.

Shiro kept thinking about the beautiful mermaid as she walked back to the rehab. Wondering how in the hell she got those wounds and was she being hunted?

“Oh my god Shiro! Where have you been!” Whispered shouted Allura. Shiro looked at her and rubbed the back of her neck. “Uh at the beach… I uh..I think I saw a mermaid? A cute one too... well a beautiful one.” Shiro said with a slight blush remembering the siren and her breast. 

Allura’s eyes widen with a glare, “Did you get high!?” She almost shouted. Shiro shook her head, but wished she did. “Uh.. do you know about mermaid sightings? Like real ones...” She asked Allura in a soft whisper, since she lived here her whole life. Allura’s eyes soften and thought for a moment. “Not since the 1950’s but that’s it. I only know legends and stories about sirens. They’re actually know as sirens here.”

Than she heard a snicker coming from Pidge, “So are you gonna look up mermaids now? During your time off?”

“At least it better than staying up all night fangirling over characters that don’t even exist.” Pidge softly glared as she pushed her glasses up to her face and put her face back in her book, mumbering.

“Ask your cryptic hunting brother for mermaids.” Pidge said as she read her science fiction book. Shiro thought about it, “No, he’ll think I’m high. It’s enough that you guys think I am.” Allura and Pidge looked at each other. But gave each other ‘its true face.’ But Shiro wasn’t in the mood to talk to Keith. She was still pissed off of eat happened.

“I’ll be in the computer room.” She said as she walked out of the room, there in the room. She searched up mermaids and sirens. 

‘Information about mermaids/sirens

-beautiful

-talented singers

-drowns people for food or fun

Ok creepy

-can talk to fish or other sea creatures

-and a lot of fake ‘real footage of mermaid’ or pictures of them. 

Admittly shaking footage and good ass photoshop images are a good sign of the mermaid or siren being fake. 

Wow

Shiro sigh, this mermaid couldn’t even speak. She sounded like an orca but also human. But yes very beautiful she was. But why she didn’t drown her? Maybe she wasn’t hungry? Or maybe she wasn’t in a ‘wanna kill you for fun’ mood. Based on the whale noises she made, she could possibly talk to the sea creatures. And there was no zipper where the tail was. Plus the scales on her breast looked fucking real to her. Almost attached to her skin, even pulling one off would caused damage. Plus there was wounds on her that damage the scales on her. Even some falling off of her. 

* * *

 

Shiro couldn’t sleep at all that night, she couldn’t stop thinking about that mermaid she found. The siren plague her mind ever since she laid her stormy eyes onto the ocean eyes. 

Morning came, and she just grabbed a toast with blueberry jam and ran to the beach. She looked around, it was less people due to it being a week day. Hopefully the siren would be there. She looked around for this mermaid, hoping it’ll come back.

After hours and hours of searching, she stopped at a rocky isolated place away from where most people wouldnt be. Due to the  spiky rocks. 

  
Than she saw her, the mermaid. The mermaid had a smile on her face as she picked a shell and put it near her ear fin. Shiro noticed the gray string ray near the beauty. Shiro stepped closer and seem to stepped on something that made noise. 

Shit

The blue eyes widen and stare at her, but she calmed as she saw Shiro. Shiro couldn’t help but think how beautiful the siren had looked during the day. A blush came across her face. 

They both stared at each other with silence, as the water kissed the rocks around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad grammar!


	3. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courage is build up for the both of them

They both stared at each other as the waves hit the sand and rocks. Neither one of them wanted to break contact with the other. Shiro noticed that the wounds had actually healed. Overnight? Weird. Shiro was scared once she blinked, the siren would disappear and never to be seen again. But her eyes began to eye up. Than Shiro blinked, she could hear movement in the water. Shiro noticed the siren swimming away slowly.

“W-Wait! Please, I won’t hurt you.” As Shiro reached out. The mer folk looked at her for a moment and slowly moved closer to her. “I’m coming into the water with you, uh if you don’t mind I mean…” as Shiro walked in as she felt the cool water fill in her socks and shoes. God she shouldn’t have worn these shows, that was really a dumbass decision on her part. 

Shiro than sat on a rock and smiled softly at the mermaid, her hair was actually dry and wavy. The siren must have been here awhile, a bit of hope raised in her wondering if the siren was actually waiting for her. But her hair had looked amazing in the sun. The mermaid stared in fear but with curiously in her eyes though, it reminded Shiro of a kitten. It was honestly adorable to Shiro. But also like a child wanting to explore that creepy forest near their house.

Shiro couldn’t help but smile at her. “Hello, my name is Takaski Shirogane. But you can call me Shiro.” As she reached her metal arm out, the mermaid jolted away as she stared at the hand in ah. Shiro felt awkward and a bit uncomfortable that the blue eye were staring at her metal hand. The mermaid looked up at Shiro and gave her a confused looked. She cot her head to the side. Again like a kitten. 

The siren made what look like an ‘o’ face as her ear fins fluttered. Then the siren dramatic pulled out her hand out of the water and forward Shiro. Just like what she had done, almost actually but their hands weren’t  touching at all. Shiro bit her lip, holding in her giggled. It was adorable how this siren didn’t understand sometime as little as in like a hand shake. “We’re suppose to put out hands together to greet someone.” Shiro said with a smile. The mermaid nodded and placed her small hand onto the metal one.

Her hand was so small under Shiro’s hand. They held eachother’s hands, oh god Shiro has a thing for girls with small hands. She blushed, she even loved women with small lady feminine hands. Which the siren clearly had and Shiro felt her heart beat faster. “T-Than we move our hands up and down, like this.” As Shiro lightly moved the hands up and down.

The ocean beauty gasped and started to move their hands up and down but much higher and faster. Water splashed everywhere, onto Shiro and the siren. 

Shiro couldn’t take it anymore, she bursted out laughing. She hasn’t laughed since her parents, not even a pure giggle. “You’ll get it.” She smiles at the mermaid and the mermaid smiled back at her. Shiro found her face heating up, and turn her face away from the siren. The siren had a beautiful smile, it match her chocolate hair, her caramel skin and even her ocean eyes.

“Anyway, what’s your name?” She asked looking at the tail of the siren. She didn’t know what fish she was part of, it kinda reminded her of a koi fish yet at the same time those beautiful fish you buy at the pet store. It was different colors and shades of blues and patches even a hint of teal. 

The mermaid looked down at her tail, and her ear fins went down. Than she looked up at Shiro, her eyes wanted to say something. She opened her mouth, yet nothing came out of it. Than she looked down again. This siren was very intelligent and seem to understand what Shiro is mostly saying. Yet she’s couldn’t speak a word? Was she mute? Did she not have vocal cord that would have helped her to talk.

“Oh, you can’t talk. Like me?” She questioned, and the siren nodded.

“So your like a dog? You can understand what I’m saying yet you can’t talk to me.”

The mermaid looked at her confused, oh yea Shiro lives in land. The siren doesn’t know what a dog is nor even what it looks like.

“Well it’s good that you understand me, I guess.” Shiro whispered. “Where you looking for seashells?” She asked, the mermaid’s eyes lighten up with joy, and nodded her head. She giggled again, “My friend Allura loves collecting sea shells, she’s been doing it since she came to rehab.” Shiro said. The mermaid cot her head in confusion. She must not know what a rehab is, nor what kind of people go there. The siren opened her mouth, she seem like she wanted to know more about rehab. But Shiro shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it..” she said looking down, she could feel her eyes tearing up a bit.

Before she knew, she felt a hand wipe away her tears. Shiro looks to see the siren with a sad face, but a soft smile. Her hand was so soft and smooth, with a cool touch. The siren seem to understand emotions, and Shiro felt her cheeks heat up. 

 “Thank you..” Shiro said smiling at the siren, the siren nodded with a smile on her face.

“I gotta give you a name, cause you can’t really tell me yours.” Shiro said, mermaid smile in delight and nodded.

“Rachel?” Shiro asked with a smile, the mermaid shook her head no. “But that’s a pretty name! It fits you perfectly.” Still head shaking.

“Fine how about Lily?”

Head shake

“Rin?”

 Head shake.

 “Isamu?”

Head shake

 “Rose?”

Head shake.

God this was going to take forever, Shiro sigh as she looked at her phone. It was already 7:30? She better head back to the rehab. Before the old man Lance locks her out and she didn’t want to be yelled at by Alfor. 

 “I gotta go, or Lance is gonna lock me out again.” Shiro said as she stood up and chuckles softly. The siren gasped in delight as her head nodded looking at Shiro. “You like Lance? But that’s a boys name!”

But the mermaid just smiled at her, with adorable eyes that Shiro knew she couldn’t say no to. “Ok fine.. Lance it is than.” Shiro smiled at the mer- no Lance. She smiled at Lance. The siren’s name was now Lance, named after an old janitor. But it actually fits with her. She did like how Lance sounded with the siren. 

Than wet arms wrapped around her, Shiro’s eyes widen with a large blush on her face. Lance’s large breast were pressing on to her smaller ones. God they felt so soft, than Lance let go with the most beautiful smile that Shiro as ever seen. She really did liked that name huh? Well it’s better than calling her siren all time, naming her after a blood thirsty humanoid creature that Lance may actually be.

“Well this is good bye for now..Can I see you again, same time and same place?” Lance nodded with a bright smile. Shiro couldn’t help but smile back as she walked out of the little isolated part of the beach.

“Good bye Lance, see you tomorrow.” As she waved goodbye. Lance looked confused as she watched Shiro, than she even started to wave her hand as well but fast like a child would do making a chirp purr noise. Shiro couldn’t help but giggled a bit.

The whole walk back was full of a bubbly feeling and butterflies in Shiro’s stomach. She couldn’t wait to see Lance again.

As she greeted everyone, and headed to bed. Her face went red, remembering the breast that Lance had, even though they were covered in scales.

“I need to but her a hoodie..” Shiro said as put her hands on her face covering her redden face. 


	4. David Bowie fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro buys Lance a David Bowie sweater

Shiro found herself in a Hot Topic store. She looked through the clothes, she never really felt comfortable here. But she had a coupon here, for band sweaters or hoodies. And she was mostly here for Lance. 

What was Lance’s size anyway?

Space Oddity by David Bowie was playing, and well a Bowie black hoodie with red letter was there. And 50% off so, Shiro grabbed the largest one and payed for it. She waited in line awkwardly as seen noticed teens and preteens staring at her and her arm. She took a deep breath and sigh as she walked to the cashier. 

“Big fan?” The cashier asked with a smile, Shiro paused and shook her head. “Uh..no my friend’s birthday is coming and she loves David Bowie. So I’m getting her all kinds of David Bowie stuff.” Shiro lie. “She cried her eyes out when she passed...” Shiro said as she pulled out her wallet avoiding eye contact from the cashier. 

Yea tell the cashier you met a merimad on a beach and her is name after a janitor. The only reason your buying this for her so you don’t get turn on over her beautiful large breast she has. You’ll even sound like a pervert if you keep going. 

The cashier smiled softly as she put another coupon into the bag and the sweat. “You must really like her.” Shiro blushed and a nodded a bit as she took the sweater. “Yes I do like her.” Shiro slight smiles back at her. 

She wouldn’t say she like Lance…well she did but not in the lovely dovely way. At least not yet, she felt like she was falling love with the siren. 

She felt like she was under her spell if sirens could do such a thing. Which they might, she heard of it by legends and it did say that on her web search for it. But it was too silly or dumb to even think about it. 

Shiro looked down as the bag and smiled softly. She hoped Lance would like it, the ex soldier walked out of store and headed to the beach. It was a week day so it wasn’t crowded. No nosy little kids, sunburn tourist or annoying bleach blonde bombshells with terrible accents. Mostly empty if you don’t include her and maybe Lance. 

 Thank god for that.

Shiro walked to their own isolated place and saw Lance looking out at the ocean. Shiro could help but blush, Lance looked so peaceful, beautiful and elegant as she watched the ocean.

“H-Hey!” Shiro softly shouted hopefully not to scare the beautiful siren. Lance turned and smiled brightly at Shiro. Shiro took off her shoes and walked over to the water, cold as ice but oddly comfortable. She was a bit thankful that it was pretty hot outside.

Lance wrapped her arms around Shiro, almost making her drop the bag. Lance hugged Shiro tightly and she nuzzles her face into Shiro’s neck. Shiro blushed madly, Lance made some type of purring noise and let go of Shiro. She smiled brightly at Shiro, Shiro couldn’t help but smile back at mermaid.

“I got you something.” Shiro said as she sat next to the siren. Lance tilted her head a bit as she looked at Shiro and watch the human opened the Hot Topic bag.

Shiro pulled out the sweater and handed it to Lance. Lance had made a gasp and put her hands on her cheek. Her ear find fluttered a bit. Shiro couldn’t help but think that was adorable, she must really like it. “Here.” Lance took it and hugged it close to her chest purring. Shiro noticed that Lance wasn’t wet from the water from the waist up. “Do you know what it is?” She question. Lance looked at her and back to the gifted. She slowly nodded a bit and pointed to the shirt Shiro was wearing.

Shiro giggled, “kinda, but yes we do wear it like this to our waist up. This is a shirt.” Shiro pointes to her shirt and than pulled on her black shirt. Than she pointed to Lance’s hoodie. “This is a hoodie, most humans wear this during the colder times. Like fall and winter, times spring. I bought it for you because I had a coupon… I hope you like it.” Shiro said with a smile with a slight blush as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

Lance started to quickly put it on with a big smile on her face.

Oh dear, it was a croptop hoodie. Shiro blushed noticing how adorable and beautiful Lance looked in it. It fit her perfectly, well almost. Due to her breast she helped but it was a little too big on her. Lance looked down at her breast and point to ‘Bowie’. She had a confused and curious cute look on her face.

“David Bowie, he’s an artist. A good one too, he’s in some movies, I prefer Labyrinth though.” She looked at Lance, yet she still looked confused. “Oh uh.. He makes music.” Lance made an Oh face.

Shiro began pulling out her phone and started typing up. Lance leaned in with a small smile at her as she watched Shiro type up the words ‘Space Oddity’. She tilted her head to the side and chirped softly looking at Shiro.

“Admittedly, I’m not a fan but this is one of my favorites from him.” As she put headphones into the phone, and handed the ear piece to Lance. Lance slowly grabbed it and stared at it oddly and made a confused chirp. “You have put it in your ear darling. So you can hear it” Shiro said smile, Lance nodded and put the headphone into her ear fin. 

“Now noise is going to come out of it and into your ear ok?” Shiro said, a bit afraid that the siren will freak out. Lance nodded and grabbed Shiro’s metal hand to prepare herself for the music that was about to come out of the headphone. Shiro looked down at it as Lance squeezed it. Shiro smiled softly and started to play the song.

Lance gasped with such a smile, her eyes lit up like stars and heart. She seemed to be enjoying it as she moved her head slight right to left, moving with the beat and rhythm of the song. She closed her eyes wanting to enjoying the song even more.

Lance than rested her head onto Shiro’s shoulder as she listened to the song with Shiro. Shiro began to blush more as she listen to the David Bowie song. 

This song now actually meant so much more than another song to Shiro. It meant that she could listen to a old song with Lance. And enjoy it with her as they listened to the British singer. 

Lance asked for more David Bowie, and Shiro listened. Shiro did wanted to show more human culture to Lance. Maybe Lance wanted to too. So they both listen to so many songs from him. Even watched Labyrinth together and Lance giggled and chirped as she saw David Bowie dance. 

God she’ll feel terrible telling Lance that he died a year ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I think Lance loves David bowie


	5. Sign language for dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro realizes she’s in love with Lance

Shiro tapped her foot quietly as she sat in Coran’s office.

Coran was a psychologist and Shiro was his patient. Shiro didn't like going into these appointments, she didn't even like talking about herself. Especially of her addiction, her family, and her PTSD. But she didn't hate the man. If anything she liked him, he didn't push her to talk and only asked her how she was doing with work and what not.

Coran smiled at Shiro, his orange mustache followed with a smile at her. Shiro smiled back, ”How your week?” Coran said as he sat down on the leather couch and had his little notebook. 

’Well I saved this mermaid on the beach because I thought she was an animal, and she named herself Lance after a boy’s name. She loves David Bowie and wearing a black baggy hoodie in the middle of summer. And she very cute and can't talk.’

Yea tell him that

”Well, I met someone...” Shiro said playing with her fingers. Shiro knew attachments weren't a good thing for drug addicts, especially for recovering ones. She needed to get well first. 

”Oh? Who is this person?” Coran’s blue eyes twinkled with curiosity and he leaned in to let her know he was listening to her. Shiro smiled softly as she decided to tell a huge white lie. 

”She’s mute... Small... But with big breast...Beautiful but in and out...” Shiro smiled softly as she thought of the young girl grinning at her. ”But she isn't shy at all, she loves her David Bowie and for some old reason she likes to wear black hoodies, baggy ones mind you, in the middle of the summer!” Shirl couldn't help but laugh. 

Shiro's eyes looked up at Coran, he said a sweet smile on but he had sad eyes. 

”Shiro you know-”

”I know... No attachments... It's just she makes me feel better about myself. Like every morning I wake up, I just want to go back to sleep and die in a hole. But since I meet her... I get excited to see her smiling at me... I actually care about myself... She makes me want to get better....” Shiro blushed and looked down avoiding eye contact from Coran.

She heard a sigh but it wasn't an annoyed one the best she can describe it was ’been there, done that.’ sigh. 

”I know that feeling Shiro, but what if she doesn't accept these feelings you have? I don't want you to get hurt.” Coran said. 

She didn't know, well yes she’ll be heartbroken and cry her eyes out but...

”I don't know... But I just hope we’ll still be friends...” Coran got up and went to a bookshelf as he hummed some song that Shiro did not know of. 

”Ah! There it is.” Coran pulled out two books and walked over to Shiro and handed it to her. ”Here you go, love.” Shiro looked at the books and they were both the same book. ’ _Sign Language for dummies’_ Shiro raised her eyebrow at Coran and he grinned. 

”You mentioned she was mute yes? Well, maybe you both can learn sign language in order to communicate with this girl.” Shiro smiled softly at Coran. ”Thank you, Coran...” Shiro took the books and held it close to her chest. 

”What is this mystery girl’s name?” Coran asked with curiosity in his eye. Shiro burst out laughing.

”She wrote on the sand saying her name is Lance, but it's just a nickname,” Shiro said giggling now. Coran chuckled and smiled at her. 

”Our time is up now. I'll see next week Shiro”

 

* * *

Shiro walked to the beach, sadly today there was a crowd of people. Shiro hoped some nosy kids didn't snoop their nosy noses around where Shiro’s and Lance’s hiding place is. Or maybe Lance looked pretty normal to them and the brats didn't pay any mind it to.

Looking through the pages of the book, Shiro wondered if Lance could read. She was intelligent for a siren but does it mean she can read? 

Sighing softly as she headed closer to their spot, Shiro noticed Lance putting her head on her kneel tail and hiding her face. Shiro quickly picked up the pace as she walked quickly to her.

”Are you ok!?” Lance jolted up and stared at Shiro. Shit, she shouldn't have shouted like that. She scared Lance half to death’s door. ”Shit, I'm sorry Lance,” Shiro said as she walked closer to the tan siren. 

But Lance grinned as she pulled herself closer to Shiro, almost getting her hoodie wet. Shiro smiled as she sat down next to the siren. Lance quickly rested her head against Shiro’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around Shiro’s metal arm. Shiro softly blushed and smiled shyly at the young woman. Shiro just wanted to enjoy the moment know. Maybe wait for a bit before telling Lance about the sign language idea. 

They sat there for almost an hour, Shiro didn't mind though. She enjoyed the peace they had with each other. Shiro even didn't want it to end, Shiro hesitantly out her hand on Lance’s. Lance only purred and made a meow noise. Was she ok with it? Shiro than slowly squeeze the hand and Lance’s small hands squeezed back. Lance nuzzled her head closer to Shiro, and Shiro only smiled as watch the young siren relaxed. 

”Lance? I have something that might help each other understand one and another.” Lance looked up at her and smiled, but she looked tired and worn out. 

”Hey, you ok?” Shiro asked a little concern. Lance slowly nodded and noticed the book and gasped. Lance let go of Shiro and picked up the book. Lance smiled softly as her hands softly touched the cover. Then she looked up Shiro, her small hands pointed to the book. But then flip through pages of it, and pointed at a word.

’Do’

Then another word

’you’

Another

’know’

Another

’how’

Was she making a sentence? 

’to’

And another 

’sign’

Shiro looked at Lance confused, she did know how to read? She pointed at words and made a sentence with them as she pointed. 

”Do you know how to read?” Shiro said quietly, for some reason she felt like an ass saying that. Lance nodded, smiling softly at her. Shiro smiled back as she rested her hand on Lance’s hair and began to pat her almost like a dog. It was soft and smooth to the touch. Lance’s eyes widen a bit and looked up at her with a blush crossed her face. Her small hands than guided Shiro’s metal hand onto her own cheek. Lance nuzzled her face onto Shiro’s metal hand as soft purrs came from Lance. Shiro smiled softly at Lance, as the mermaid closed her eyes. 

”You're very smart Lance, do you know how to sign? And if you do, how did you learn?” Shiro questioned looking at the young siren. Lance hesitantly pulled away and slowly nodded. She looked down a bit, scared to answer. ”Hey, it's ok. We don't have to mention it at all.” Lance looked at her and slightly nodded. And seemed to try and mouth the words ‘Thank you’.

Shiro only smiled and moved Lance’s softly chocolates wavy locks away from her eyes.  She didn’t like to see her siren sad, she gotten so use to seeing her young siren so bubbly and happy that seeeing her so sad now. Felt wrong and disgusting see her with her ear fins down and with a frown that shouldn't be there. 

“To answer your question... I don’t actually. But I’m willing to learn it so we can talk and get to know eachother even more.” Shiro said as she stroked Lance’s cheek. The siren blushes and smiled softly, her smile was back and her little chirp also came along. Shiro enjoyed hearing those chirps. 

”But it’ll take me awhile, I’m not so good at learning recent new things.” Shiro confesses. “It took me so long to learn how to speak English.” Shiro chuckles remembering her Japanese accent when she was 12.

Lance tilted her head and stared at the woman. “I’m not from here at all actually, I’m from a country called Japan. I was born in  Nagasaki, Japan.” Shiro said simply, feeling like she was doing another interview. Lance gasped and stared at her. Shiro already knew that Lance wanted to know more. Shiro took a soft sigh and thought for a moment.

What should she tell her? 

Laying down on the soft sand, Shiro stared at the sky thinking, thinking to even what to say to Lance. She didn’t want to talk about her addiction, all her problems as of right now. Even though she started to actually trusting Lance. But being judge by her scared her, even though Lance may or may not even under what Shiro is talking.

Lance laid down to staring at Shiro waiting patiently for the answer. Shiro bit her lip, but she opened her arms out and Lance chirped. Moving closer to the female and getting into her arms. Purring as Shiro held her close to her. 

“Admittedly I don’t wanna talk about this...” Shiro confesses softly, Lance made a soft mew noise looking at Shiro with concern eyes. “I want too at the same time. Cause I trust you.” Confessed Shiro. “Honestly your the only person I truly trust here. It’s just it’s hard to talk about yea know?” Shiro then looked back at the siren. Lance slowly nodded, by the looks of it. Shiro could almost see a face saying. ‘I understand’.

Shiro smiled and moved Lance’s hair away from her face. Shiro wanted to look at the siren, Lance smiled brightly at Shiro and nuzzled her head onto Shiro’s chest. Purring softly, Shiro toyed with the chocolate locks as she watched the seagulls fly above them.

Shiro looked down at Lance, noticing the young woman had fallen asleep on her. Lance looked adorable sleeping on her. Lance had must have been tired when she got to the beach. Shiro wondered what made the siren so tired. But Shiro pulled herself closer to Lance. Hesitatly kissing Lance’s hair, Lance purred even more in her sleep. Causing Shiro to smile more, admittedly watching Lance sleep made her sleepy also. 

Grabbing her phone and setting an alarm for 7:30 pm. So she’ll have time to be able to head back the rehab center. It was only 2:13 pm, they wouldn’t have slept that long anyway. But Shiro did need a nap, taking a deep quiet breath as she closed her eyes and dreamt of the siren walking with her. 

* * *

 

An alarm woke Shiro up and she glared at her phone, then shutting off the alarm. Shiro groaned and noticed she was still holding Lance in her arms. Shiro smiled as the siren slept in her arms. 

Shiro didn’t wants to wake up Lance, but she didn’t want to leave Lance all alone when she woke up. 

“Lance... wake up..” Shiro softly shook Lance, Lance made a whimper like chirp and opened her ocean eyes. Looking up at Shiro, her soft lips formed a sheepish smile. 

“I have to head home now hun.” Shiro said as she let go of Lance and stood up. Wiping all the sand off her skin and clothes. Lance made a sound that Shiro never heard of but is sounded almost sad.

Looking back at Lance, she had a disappointing face painted on her. Shiro felt guilt punching her heart. 

“I’ll come back same time tomorrow, even early ok?” Shiro kneeled down and pulled out her metal pinky finger. “Pinky promise.”

Lance tilt her head slightly but her face was still sad and disappointed. She not understand what a pinky promise is.

”A pinky promise is a promise where you can never break. And I’m pinky promising you that I’ll come back tomorrow and day after that and the day after that. Even earlier because I love seeing you.” Shiro said smiling, Lance blushed and her weird markings started to glow a baby blue. But her smiled came back as she pulled out her pinky finger. They’re promise fingers touched and formed the promise.

”I’ll be back ok?” Shiro said as she than kissed Lance’s hand. Lance blushed more and nodded. Shiro pulled herself and walked out of their safe haven. Shiro looked back and waved goodbye to Lance. Lance quickly and quietly waved back as her face form back to sadness.

God why did Shiro kissed Lance’s hand? And god she’s falling for the siren hard.

* * *

Shiro walked smelling some type of pasta, and looked up to see Hunk cooking.

”Oh hey! Your back.” Hunk said smiling at Shiro. Shiro smiled back and nodded. “Yea I’m back...” Shiro said quietly and with disappointment.

”Where have you been?” Allura said glaring at Shiro. Shiro looked back and opened her mouth but Pidge interrupt.

”She went out to see her crush.” Pidge said grinning as she pushed her glasses up looking down at her computer.

Shiro nodded, “Yea I did.” As she grabbed plates and forks for everyone. 

“You know about-“

”I know, I know. It’s not like that... She doesn’t even know why I’m here nor even about my sexuality.” Shiro bet doesn’t even know what a sexuality is.

”I’m not planning on being in a relationship yet... but I do want to get better for her. Cause she makes me feel better about myself.” Shiro said as she set the plates and forks down on the table. 

“Look, I don’t want to talk about now until I know this isn’t a thing that’ll be gone by a week...” Shiro bit down on her lip thinking what if one day Lance doesn’t come back to their safe haven. 

What if Lance leaves Shiro all alone again? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY! I was busy with stuff ;0;

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually on my tumble page also! It might be on there first ^^
> 
> Here it is uvu  
> https://bijellyfishy.tumblr.com/post/163814698482/your-ocean-eyes-part-1
> 
> Also sorry for grammar!!


End file.
